Seven Things That Scare Me
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Miki's scared...of what, exactly? PikoxMiki fluff, COMPLETE


_**Meh, I'm a little bit irritated with some people at the moment and I felt like writing something super cheesy and PikoxMiki to sooth me a bit. Since I think I'm beginning to like these two more than RinxLen. Piko's just my favorite guy ever. X3**_

_**Cover Image: **__Mine. _

_**Rated:** __I'm gonna say it's T to be safe, but if you think it should be K, then let me know._

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Seven Things That Scare Me**

* * *

"Miki, seriously, you need to quit being such a baby." Piko folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his dual-colored eyes at the redhead whose hands were held up to her quivering lips while her eyes were wide and frightened.

"B-B-But w-what if someone was drunk and crashed into your car? Or if you glanced away for a second and accidentally swerve into something, and it punctured the fuel tank and then your car has a gas leak and explodes? O-O-Or you drive into a lake or river and drown, or your car runs out of gas and you stuck somewhere alone and-"

"Miki, Miki!" Piko placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. His gaze was sharp, firm. He brought one hand up to mold against the side of her cheek, his slender fingers brushing against her sensitive skin as he whispered confidently, "Miki, none of that stuff is gonna happen."

Miki blinked at him with a distressed look in her eyes. "B-But-"

"People die," Piko spat bluntly, "Big deal. Everything you just said is stuff that would only happen once in a million years."

Her voice came out in a squeak as she stared at him with deer-in-headlights eyes. "But today might be that one ti-"

"Stop it. Stop!" He gritted his teeth as he shook her again, leaning closer to her face so that his breath hit against her lips. Some kind of rage seethed within his body at seeing the most beautiful girl in the world shaking in fear because of something next to impossible.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, either. Every single day - any time he left the apartment or tried to force her to - she'd come up with some ridiculous excuse to be terrified of doing such a thing. A stop had to be put to it. He wanted to know what the hell scared her so badly, and the only way he could find out was to ask her that exact question with frustration dripping from every word he spoke.

"Fine." Miki sniffled wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing what little mascara she was wearing - not that Piko thought she needed it, of course. Her voice suddenly became firm, irritated as she snapped, "Fine. You want to know what scares me? Everything. You never know when something bad is gonna happen, and I'm afraid to be the next victim of a tragedy."

"Name seven things."

"Why such a strange number?"

"Because I say so. Five and ten are too predictable." Piko waved his hand towards the couch, nodding at it as well. Even though he really needed to go see his sister at the moment, Miki would have to come first. He loved her more than anything, after all. "Go on. Take a seat. We're gonna talk about this until you're over this paranoia problem."

They both settled down on the sofa, Piko leaning against one arm and Miki against the other. He fixed her with a piercing gaze, just begging her to begin. So she did.

_1. I'm scared of people hating me._

"Miki, there will always be people that hate you," Piko told her pointedly as he crossed his legs.

"But they'll bully me if they don't like me or spread rumors or-"

"You know, I didn't like you at first," the white-haired boy lied, hoping that his gaze looked convincing as he stared into her oblivious eyes. He didn't understand _why_ a person would be so afraid of being hated or disliked, but he could at least try to reassure her with some made up story. Already, he could see the lie blossoming in his head, the exact story that he would tell her if he asked her specific questions. After all, sometimes the worst of enemies would become the best of friends, but he didn't know anyone personally who had a situation like that. So what better to do than make something up?

"R-Really?" Miki blinked in awe.

"Sure."

"Then why'd you ask me out?"

"It was a bet." That was semi-true. Piko had been head over heels for her, and Len had bet him that he was too shy to ask her to be his girlfriend. Piko, of course, knew Len was right, but it was either ask her out, or pay the blond demon fifty bucks.

"You asked me out on a bet?" Her eyes narrowed, and she looked slightly hurt, so he leaned forward to place a hand on her knee.

"But I love you very much, now, don't I?" he prompted, squeezing her knee slightly while giving her a dazzling smile.

He convinced her on that one.

_2. I'm scared of being in a car._

"Why does that scare you so much?" Piko raised a brow, his head tipped to one side in question.

Miki frowned and let out a sigh. "We already talked about this one..."

Piko tilted his head back with an exaggerated groan. He loved the girl, but damn. This was getting old, and his patience was wearing thin. No matter what he did, the redhead would come to him shaking and crying, latching herself onto his arm and begging him not to go because something might happen.

"Miki, everything you said could happen _can_ happen at anytime." It pained him to see the look of terror that flickered in her crimson eyes, but what he said was the truth. "But I'm a careful driver, Miki. If I even think something will happen to get me killed, I'll pull over. And if I'm ever trapped out in the middle of nowhere, I think I'm strong enough to handle myself."

The redhead snorted and muttered, "As if."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, I'm saying that whoever tries to kill you when you're all alone will have a weapon and be able to overpower before you can even-"

Piko covered his face with his hands. "Miki, tell me another thing you're scared of."

_3. I'm scared of spiders._

"And why so?" Not that Piko had a problem with this; he was terrified of them himself. But the goal was to give Miki reasons why she shouldn't fear ridiculous things such as bugs, and he was going to do it even if he didn't agree with what he said.

"Haven't you seen them?" Miki asked, as though it were obvious.

"Yea, they're like harmless little eight-legged ants." Piko shuddered inwardly at his words and fought the urge to just call it BS.

Miki's laugh was definitely forced, a sarcastic one. "Lies. They're like freaking Nazi death machines."

"Oh, please." Piko rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, and he roughly combed his fingers through some of his hair as he sighed heavily, like an action so simple would calm him down a little. "Spiders are only out in the woods and stuff and you'll never come across one outside of there."

"You liar!" Miki shrieked. "I woke you up last night to kill one in the bathroom."

"I mean spiders that are dangerous, Miki. You won't find a dangerous one just chilling in the house. Hell, we don't even have any here."

"But what if-"

Piko moved closer to her and grasped her shoulders, squeezing them tightly enough to make her flinch away and whimper in discomfort. He leaned forward like he thought the closer he was, the more of a point he would make. "Enough with the 'what if's, okay? If you're going to be scared of something, you're going to give me a factual reason as to _why_. Got it?" he growled.

"I-I-I-I...y-yes..." Miki dropped her gaze to state at her lap.

"Good." It broke his heart to be so forceful with her, but what choice did he have? "Move on, then."

_4. I'm scared of heights._

"Why?"

"Because it's s-scary up there," Miki stammered. Piko opened his mouth to ask her why once more, but she spoke again before he could, breaking into one of those moments where she went on and on and on without shutting up until someone made her. "I can't go on a Ferris Wheel without crying because they move so much and they shake and could tip when you're like thirty feet in the air and you don't have anything securing you in the ride and-"

Piko scooted even closer to her so that they were side by side, and he leaned into her so that their cheeks were pressed together. Her gaze was fixed on her hands clasped together in her lap, his traveled to the same place as he rested one of his hands on top of hers. "So you're scared of Ferris Wheels, not heights?"

She shook her head, leaning closer to him so she could press her cheek to his shoulder. "Rollercoasters go upside down and you feel like you're slipping; or what if one of the screws is broken in the tracks and the whole things collapses and you die in a huge explosion...?" She shuddered at the thought, and Piko pried her hands apart so he could intertwine their fingers together.

"So you're afraid of rides? You don't have to go on them, you know. I'll never take you to an amusement park," he told her gently. A fear of heights was very real; he could understand, but some of the excuses she explained herself with were just illogical.

"It's not just that...w-what if I were to fall from a cliff and get impaled by sharp rocks?"

"What the hell would you be doing at the top of a cliff, anyway?" Piko squeezed her hand, slightly irritated. "Give me another reason."

_5. I'm scared of ghosts._

"They don't exist," he said expressionlessly, pulling away so he could meet her gaze. He believed that with all his heart; he hadn't known that she believed him. While some...happenings...were a bit difficult to explain, he didn't think it was stuff caused by the paranormal.

"But they do!" Miki insisted, reaching up to tug on the sleeve of his lime green shirt desperately.

"You really need to lay off the television," he groaned.

"I don't watch T.V much anymore."

"Why?"

"What if there's a demon character that comes through the screen to kill y-"

"Moving on."

_6. I'm scared of being killed._

"I'm sure everyone's scared of that, Miki. No one wants to go in any way that's not natural." Piko knew he had a point. He, himself, was afraid of dying in any way besides peacefully in his sleep, but he certainly didn't go over the top with that fear like she did.

"But I don't want to drown or burn or be stabbed or strangled or shot or poisoned or crushed or dismembered or decapitated or dipped in acid or-"

"Okay, ew. Stop, stop it _right now_!" It took a minute of shrieking at her to make her fall quiet, but eventually, her voice faded into nothing. Piko rose to his feet, glaring down at her with fire in his eyes. "Miki, this isn't healthy. You have to quit living in fear of every _damn_ thing you come across!"

Miki flinched away from him and squeaked out, "B-But-"

"Listen, I want you to get this over with _now_. My sister's husband _just_ filed for divorce and I _need_ to be there with her right now," Piko growled. "So if you can't give me one last, damn good thing you're scared of, I'm leaving to take care of Aria."

_7. I'm scared of losing you..._

"W-Wha...?"

Before Piko could register what was going on in his mind, he felt her arms wrap around his body, her face burying into his chest so that her hot tears could stain his shirt. He was stunned, taken aback, just utterly surprised. Here she was, naming off what she was afraid of and there he was...making fun of her for it. But this last reason was definitely a good one. Because...truth be told, he was scared of losing _her. _

"Miki..."

She pulled away just enough to look up at him, her lips quivering as he leaned down to give her a tender kiss, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I had no idea..."

The redhead sniffled loudly and buried her face in his shirt again, stammering, "I-I'm afraid of all of that stuff because it could separate us, and P-P-Piko...I don't know what I'd do without you...I didn't know you well before and I got along fine, but...now the mere thought of losing you is something I can't...I just...I don't want to imagine it."

Piko blinked as a smile ghosted across his face. "I won't be leaving anytime soon; you know that, right? Of course, I have to go to Aria right now, but I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He pressed his lips to hers again, only for a moment, denying her anything too _real_. Piko slowly moved away from her, ruffling her hair. "I'll be back later on tonight, okay?"

_With a ring._

* * *

**_I rushed there at the end, I know. But this is my first time with trying a 'list' thing, so...I dunno. _**

**_Miki's pretty much me. I'm scared of everything. EVERYTHING. My cousin started naming off things, and I gave her a legit reason for all of them. Even a Skittle. Actually, that reason sucked, but hey. Surely I'm not the only person who's choked on Skittle dust? X3_**

**_Review, ne~?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
